


Suits and Ties

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Post Honey Heist 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Sam enjoys Liam in a suit





	Suits and Ties

When Marisha called the end of the game, Sam quickly made his way over to Liam on the other side of the table. He grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off, the rest of their Critical Role Family called to them in a teasing manner. They all knew what Sam had in mind, so did Liam. Sam pushed Liam into one of the storage closets that was around their studio, and grabbed the tie that was lightly tied around his neck tugging Liam up into a rough kiss. 

Liam melted into it with a moan, and as they kissed, their tongues mixing, Sam pulled at the hem of Liam’s button up so that his hand could find skin. When Sam did finally get to the skin of his stomach, he was greeted by Liam moaning again into his mouth.   
When Sam pulled away from the kiss, his husband’s eyes were blown to being almost black, and his suit was wrinkled. Liam was a mess, and Sam loved it. He told Liam as much, as his mouth made his way to Liam’s neck just above the collar of his shirt. His teeth grazed against the skin their and Liam’s head fell back banging against the door. 

Sam’s hand that current wasn’t feeling around under Liam’s shirt was still wrapped around the yellow tie that was around his neck. He pulled on it again, and Liam went willingly with the tug of the tie. Sam pulled Liam back into a quick kiss before pushing Liam down to his knees. 

Sam, even after having Liam as his husband for almost twenty years is pretty sure that he will never get over the sight of him on his knees in front of him. Sam still had one hand wrapped in Liam’s tie, but the other quickly went to Liam’s hair. Carding his fingers threw the dirty blonde locks. Liam moaned again as Sam pulled on his hair, and then tugged on the tie, introducing Liam’s face to the finer details of Sam’s hard on. Liam moaned again shifting his weight from knee to knee looking for some form of relief for his own erection. 

Sam let go of Liam’s hair, his now free hand unbuckled his pants and pushed down his pants and boxers in one go. His Cock, once freed, rubbed against Liam’s cheek and both of them moaned in unison. Sam pulled on the tie again, pulling Liam closer to him, and with his free hand helped work his dick into Liam’s mouth. Liam moaned as more and more of Sam was pushed into his mouth, until Liam’s nose met the coarse hairs of Sam’s crotch. Once bottomed out Liam moaned again, and that feeling was one that Sam, no matter how many times him and Liam do this, will never get used to. 

His free hand made his way back into Liam’s hair and slowly he started to move. The movements were slow at first, but the more Liam relaxed under Sam’s hand the faster his hips started to move. Liam’s own hand was grinding into his still clothed crotch, and his were just about closed in bliss. It was sight. 

Sam pulled out of Liam’s mouth and Liam followed him, and when Sam held his head in place by his hair, Liam looked up. And if Liam grinding down on his palm, and talking him cock to the hilt wasn’t a sight to be seen, Liam with spit and pre-cum running down his chin, and his hair tousled from where Sam had been grabbing it, and still being held by Sam by the tie around his neck is something else.   
“Oh man, look at you,” is what Sam says, his hand leaving Liam’s hair and wrapping lazily around his own cock. He doesn’t move his hand yet, just holds his own dick, waiting. “Look it how pretty my Liam looks,”

Liam whines and when he tries to move towards Sam he tugs on the tie just enough to stop Liam from moving. Liam stills with his palm resting on the bulge in his pants, but not moving, and looking at Sam with a look of pure want. 

“My pretty Liam,” is what Sam says instead of giving Liam what he wants, he can see his face getting even more red, and Sam continues “My pretty Liam, such a good boy, takes care of me so well,” and Liam whines again, he doesn’t move his hand, or try to move towards Sam. 

It’s a desperate look, and Sam can tell. He lets go of his own cock, his fingers mostly covered in pre-cum now and gently moves them into Liam’s months, “Do you know how pretty you look tonight, all dressed up for our heist?” Liam hums an answer around Sam’s fingers, and Sam keeps talking, “My pretty Liam all dressed up in a suit and tie,” he tugs on the tie, and Liam moans around his fingers. 

He pulls his fingers out of Liam’s mouth, and asks “Can I come on your face?” Liam nods, and Sam strokes him himself once, twice, three times and shoots along Liam’s face. 

(This is also a sight that no matter how many times he sees it will never get old. It’s a sight that when they were younger, much young, would make Sam’s cock quickly twitch with interest. Ready for a round two soon after. Their older now, and the sight is still something, and still makes his cock twitch with interest. Round two just takes slightly more time to happen now)

“Oh Liam, look at you, look at how pretty you look,” Liam blinks up at him a soft smile on his face. Sam runs his fingers across Liam’s cheek and shoved his cum covered fingers into Liam’s mouth. Liam’s palm was pushing against the bulge in his pants again, and was moaning around Sam’s fingers. 

When Sam pulled his two fingers free from Liam’s mouth, he muttered under his breath “such a good boy,” and using his tie pulled Liam to his feet mashing the lips together. Sam’s hand knocks Liam’s away, and fumbles with the button and zipper of his pants. When it’s finally free, Sam shoves his hand into Liam’s pants.   
His hand wraps around Liam’s dicks, and Liam almost topples over back on to the group at the contact. Sam releases his grip on the tie, and steadies him. The hand that was on the tie going to the back of Liam’s neck hold tight, and pulling his into another kiss. It doesn’t take long for Liam to cum. Just a few rough strokes of Sam’s hand before he is cumming crashing into Sam’s chest leaning on him fully now for support.

Sam pulls his hand out of Liam’s pants and as he lets the two of them sink to the ground so that he is sitting with his back to the storage room door with Liam in his lap, the two of them chest to chest, he licks the cum off of his fingers. He isn’t much of a fan of the taste, but the moan that Liam lets out is well worth tasting the salty liquid. 

His clean hand cards threw Liam’s hair, and the two of them slowly coming down from their high. 

“I love you,” is the first thing that Liam says since they walked into the closet, and Sam easily returns the sentiment.


End file.
